This invention relates to lithium compounds, and particularly to lithium compounds which have high lithium ionic conductivity and are useful as lithium ionic conductive solid electrolytes.
A variety of lithium compound have been expected as highly promising material for use as lithium ionic conductor on an industrial basis. Namely, when a solid lithium ionic conductor is used in various types of electrochemical devices, there will be obtained following several characteristic features that could not be attained in the past. For example, there will be no fear of leak or salting of electrolyte, the device can be used for a longer period of time and can have a much smaller and thinner configuration. Therefore, solid lithium ionic conductors are expected to have a number of applications such as very thin type cells and electrochromic displays.
When such a solid electrolyte is used for a cell or the like, it must meet several requirements. However, hitherto there have not been found any lithium compound that can meet all these requirements, and there is a keen demand for the availability of a lithium compound which has a sufficient lithium ionic conductivity at room temperature.